Unexpected
by ZoeJoy24
Summary: Dani is all set for a quiet night in when she gets a call that Malcolm needs picked up from a bar. She's expecting to find a drunk Malcolm who mixed drugs and alcohol again. What she ends up getting is a whole lot more complicated.


Detective Dani Powell had just settled down on her couch when her cell phone rang. She was enjoying a rare, relaxed night in, complete with comfy flannel pants, oversized sweater, and a glass of wine. As much as she wanted to ignore the ringing phone, she knew she couldn't afford to with her job, even if it was her night off.

The number wasn't a familiar one, but she answered with a brusk 'Powell' anyways.

"Yeah hi, uh, I'm looking for a Dani Powell, I'm guessing that's you?" a male voice replied.

"Who is this?" Dani asked back.

"Look, I'm down at Lucy's on 135th. I'm one of the bartenders. There's a guy here, got into a bit of trouble. I didn't want to let him leave on his own. He gave me your number to call instead of a cab. Name's Malcolm Bright?"

Dani groaned, dropping her head into her hand and rubbing away the headache she could already feel forming "Of course he did," she muttered into the phone.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"Sorry, nothing," she replied. She was really looking forward to a night in. But, despite his general lack of self-preservation and his propensity for attracting danger, Bright rarely asked for help in his everyday life. If he was in bad enough shape that he'd let this guy call her, he must need help.

"Where'd you say you are?" she asked.

The man repeated the name of the bar and street. She knew of it, it wasn't terribly far away.

"Shit," Dani muttered, already standing and heading towards her bedroom.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Is he okay?"

"He'll hang in there, I've seen worse. Wouldn't want to send him off on his own though, you know? I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Could I talk to him for a second?" Dani asked as an afterthought. She wanted to hear for herself what sort of shape Malcolm was in.

The man huffed in annoyance, but then she heard Malcolm's voice coming through from the other end.

"Hey Dani, sorry to bother you," he mumbled. His voice was breathy, strained, but he seemed coherent. "They wouldn't let me leave."

Dani smiled despite herself. She'd managed to change into jeans one-handed and had ordered an uber while talking to the bartender.

"It's fine Bright. What happened? You good?"

"It wasn't my fault," was his reply.

Dani scoffed. He should know by now how his meds reacted with alcohol.

"I'll be there soon, okay? I'm on my way now. Gotta go."

It was a 30 minute ride all told, and Dani was jittery with a nervous energy she couldn't explain by the time she arrived. She didn't know why for sure, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd had to care for an inebriated Bright. But there was something odd, a sixth sense about the situation that was lingering in the back of her mind, like an itch she couldn't quite reach.

She practically ran from the car to the door of the bar-not the type of place she expected Bright to patron-scanning the room for him as soon as she entered the dimly lit space. When she finally spotted him, she stopped in her tracks.

He was slouched in a booth, head bent, a plastic baggy full of ice covering one side of his face. His suit jacket was off, draped over the back of the booth. Dark specks of what she assumed was blood were scattered across his shirt.

He hadn't gotten too drunk to get home. He'd been beat.

She stalked forward, mind racing, a dark, seething anger growing within her.

The scattered handful of people in her path stepped aside, or she walked through them. Either way she paid them no attention, her gaze fixed on Malcolm.

He hadn't moved since she walked in, but as she drew within a yard or so of him he looked up and saw her approaching. Bright shifted, sitting up just a bit straighter and started to say something. But as he looked over her face, took in the way she was moving towards him he stilled, mouth closing, and she was close enough to see his grow wide, reminding her of a deer caught in headlights as he froze under the intensity of her gaze.

Dani didn't say anything as she reached him, and he dropped his gaze from hers, head falling once more as he visibly shrank into himself, slouching down once more, defeated. Clearly he knew he wasn't going to play this one off.

Dani pursed her lips, shaking her head once before taking a calming breath, schooling her features into a look that was less vengeful wrath and more concerned friend.

She looked him over, her brain on autopilot as the cop in her took note of his condition, catalogued all the little details, the blood stains and the careful way he held himself, one arm wrapped around his middle.

"Bright…" she exhaled, concerned and confused in equal parts.

She slid into the booth to site next to him, and gently cupped the cheek that wasn't covered by the ice pack in her palm. He still didn't meet her gaze, his only reaction a ragged breath. Dani narrowed her eyes, sliding her hand down to his chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes.

He had a split lip that was still oozing blood and she could see bruising beneath the ice pack, a cut on his forehead.

"Bright," she said again, stronger this time, finally drawing his gaze to hers once more.

She searched his eyes, unconsciously running the pad of her thumb over the split in his lip, wiping away the blood. Malcolm closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded. "What happened?"

She must have sounded angrier than she intended because he flinched away from her, ever so slightly but enough to cause her to take a deep, settling breath before speaking again.

"Malcolm, please tell me what happened."

He shifted, wincing as he moved to face her more fully, wedging himself into the corner where booth met wall.

"It wasn't my fault," he began. "I was walking. Couldn't sleep. I got cold so I came in here. Wasn't even going to drink."

His voice was quiet but clear, coherent. Pained but not labored. Something in Dani relaxed to hear him finally speak, assuring her that he wasn't in any worse shape than he looked.

"I wasn't paying attention. Should have known better, coming in here dressed like this. These guys, two or three I don't know. They jumped me in the back hall. Looking for my wallet. I guess I left it at home cause they couldn't find it, but they took my phone."

Dani was gritting her teeth in barely concealed rage when he finished. Bright was a small guy, and yes he could handle himself surprisingly well, but for two or three guys to jump him at once…. She glanced at his hands and noticed his knuckles were bruised.

"You fought back?" She asked.

He scoffed, then winced, the motion clearly a painful one.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Got in a few hits that they weren't expecting. Didn't last long, though. They were… quick. Knew what they were doing."

"You are seriously one strong danger magnet, Malcolm Bright," Dani said, but there was no heat in her voice. "I'll be right back, okay? Then I'll take you home."

Bright nodded once, eyes slipping shut once more.

Dani slid out of the booth and headed for the bar, claiming a stool and waving down the bartender.

"What'll it be?" he asked, and she recognized him as the man who called her.

"I'm Dani Powell, you called me earlier about Bright," she replied with a head nod in Bright's direction.

"Oh yeah. Glad you made it."

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, falling into cop.

"I didn't really see much to be honest. One of our regulars heard the commotion, heads to the back just in time to see three guys rushing out. Found your boy back there after that. He was up, talking. Seemed shaken but insisted no ambulance. That's when I called you."

"Did anyone call the cops?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Couple of 'em came in, took some statements. I didn't really talk to them. They didn't stay long."

"Seriously?" Dani exclaimed, incredulous.

Someone down the bar called out something rude in their direction, and the barkeeper stepped away from her.

"Look I gotta get back to work. I didn't see anything, like I told you. I just made the phone call."

Dani sighed in frustration, but nodded in response before heading back towards Malcolm. She slid back into the booth, pulling out her phone to order them a ride back to Bright's place.

He'd put the ice pack down, and she could see the full extent of the bruising covering the side of his face. His eye was swollen and bruised, but she'd seen worse and he could still open it slightly. He had a cut along his cheekbone and more bruising and blood covering his cheek and jaw.

His eyes were closed, head resting on his palm. She reached out gently, brushing fallen strands of hair from his face, frowning as she gave herself a moment to feel sorry for him, while his eyes were closed and he couldn't see her sorrow. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Got us a ride. Should be here soon," she finally said. "Bright, did you talk to the cops when they came in?"

"Cops came in?" Bright mumbled.

"Yes. The bartender said they came by, asked some questions?"

"Huh. Must have been out for that," Bright replied, forehead creasing.

"Oh my god," Dani sighed. "Bright, hey, look at me," she said, turning his head towards her once more to make sure she had his full attention.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. "What's up?"

"If you had to describe these guys, could you? Did you see their faces? What they were wearing?"

Malcolm hesitated, eyes narrowed in concentration and Dani could practically see his brain working, recalling details and putting pieces in place.

"Yeah I think so. Maybe not now. 'M tired," he answered honestly.

"That's okay." Her phone chimed. "Rides here, let's go."

She helped him out of the booth and to his feet, draping an arm over her shoulder, supporting him as they made their way outside.

He tried to hide it when it hurt, but she caught the winces, the quiet moans and the careful way he held himself.

"Hey Bright, are you sure you don't need a hospital? If you die on me Gil will kill me."

He smiled slightly at that, then winced when it pulled at his split lip. "Only after he kills me, first. I'm fine, really. Nothing's broken. Just my pride."

Dani shook her head, but accepted his answer and slid into the car after him.

He fell asleep during the ride. Dani panicked slightly when she saw that he was out, but he roused easily enough when she gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

Getting up the stairs to his apartment was not fun. He was panting when they reached the top and sweat was beading on his forehead, mixing with the blood to dampen his hair to his skin. He was a mess.

Dani led him to his couch and helped him sit.

"Wanna go to bed," he grumbled as she did so.

"I know, but let me get you cleaned up first. First aid kit?"

"In the bathroom, under the sink," he replied, almost sullen.

Dani huffed out a laugh, patting him on the knee in consolation before heading towards his bathroom.

She closed herself in, pulling out her phone and doing a quick address search. Her thoughts had been racing a hundred miles a minute since she'd arrived at the bar, and particularly on the car ride back to Malcolm's apartment, and she'd come to a conclusion before they'd arrived.

She dialled the number she needed, and it was picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah, hey Jason, this is Detective Dani Powell. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Oh hey Powell, good to hear from you. What's up?" the man on the other end answered.

"I was wondering if you could give me some information about an incident that took place earlier at Lucy's bar?"

"Uh, let's see, Lucy's." Dani could hear computer keys clicking through the phone and waited while the cop on the other end searched through reports.

"Okay here it is. Disturbance at a bar it looks like, no one was charged. Anything you're looking for in particular? This isn't really your neck of the woods," Jason said.

Dani sighed. He was right, it wasn't her precinct or a Major Crimes problem by any means. But it was personal.

"Look Jason, I don't know who was out on that call, but they did a shit job. It was a mugging, and the guys who did it beat the guy up."

"Oh shit. Are you sure?" Jason asked, and Dani could hear him getting defensive at her accusations.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry I'm not trying to step on any toes Jason. But he's a friend, one of our profilers," she explained.

"They beat up a cop?" Jason exclaimed.

"He's a consultant, but yeah, he's with us," Dani replied.

"I'll talk to my boys. See what they were thinking. Is your guy okay?"

"He will be. He can make a statement later, give you a description. They didn't take much, just his phone. But, Jason, I want these guys caught," she explained, a hard edge of anger seeping into her voice.

"Yeah Powell, I get it. We'll bring them in for sure. Thanks for calling."

"No, thank you. I know it's not my place, so I appreciate it."

They hung up, and Dani grabbed the first aid kit. It was large, and well stocked. She wasn't surprised. She had a similar one herself, because you just never knew. She stopped in the kitchen, filling a bowl with warm water and grabbing a towel and washcloth.

Malcolm was asleep once more when she returned, and she almost didn't wake him, knowing that sleep for him was not easy to come by. But she also knew that no one liked waking up and being covered in blood, and that he would sleep better in his bed rather than propped up on a couch.

"Bright, hey, wake up. Let's get you patched up, okay?" she said, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

He roused easily, a small blessing given the track record she had trying to wake him up.

"I'm going to wipe off your face, okay? You're pretty bloodied up. I'll try to be gentle."

"K," Malcolm replied, eyes slipping closed as he rested his head against the back of the couch.

Dani started at the cut on his forehead, patting the dried blood gently at first before attempting to wipe it away. As she worked, Dani gained a better understanding of the extent of the injuries he'd sustained. Head wounds bled like hell, and the actual cuts themselves were not bad, she doubted they'd even leave a scar. None of them needed stitches.

It was harder as she moved down towards his eye and cheek, the skin there much more tender, the bruising more severe. Malcolm winced, turning his head away from her at one point, a low moan escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bright. I know it hurts. Almost done," she murmured as she worked, not really saying anything, trying to comfort and soothe him as best she could.

Finally his face was clear of blood, and she'd disinfected and bandaged the worst of the cuts.

"Bright, I'm all done. Let's get you in bed, all right?"

"Are you propositioning me?" he murmured sleepily, and the attempt at a joke caught her off guard. Dani barked out a startled laugh before giving him a soft smack on the shoulder.

"Won't be the first time I've had to put your sorry ass to bed. Probably won't be the last, knowing my luck. Come on," she replied, helping him to stand.

They made their way slowly to the other side of the apartment and Bright ambled towards a dresser, fingers working clumsily at his buttons.

"Hey Bright, can I take a look at your ribs?" she asked quietly, stepping close and replacing his hands on the buttons with hers, pausing to give him time to answer. She knew they were hurting, and though he'd insisted nothing was broken, she would feel better seeing the extent of the damage for herself before leaving him alone.

"Yeah, sure," he answered quietly, letting his arms fall to his sides.

She could feel his gaze on her face as she worked at his buttons, but she didn't meet his eyes until she'd finished. Even beneath the bruising his eyes were striking as always. Such a clear blue, always so expressive, drawing her in with their intensity and sincerity.

An awkward silence had settled between them, but she didn't know what to say to break it, didn't know if she wanted to.

Malcolm shrugged out of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor without looking away from her. Dani shook herself slightly, redirecting her gaze to Bright's chest and ribs, forcing the clinical, analytic detective in her to take over as she examined the bruising that had spread over his torso.

It wasn't bad. There were a handful of bruises spread across the right side of his body, but none of them looked serious, just painful. She reached out a hand to lightly press against the most serious looking injury, but as her fingers met his skin, Bright jerked away.

"Cold," he gasped out, grabbing her hand in both of his.

Dani chuckled, her initial surprise at his reaction morphing into glee as she recognized the opportunity to tease him.

"I forgot you were such a baby, tough guy," she said, pulling her hand free and bringing both palms up to rest against his chest before he could stop her.

Malcolm sucked in a shocked breath, but he didn't pull away. Dani was smiling wickedly at his response, but as she met his eyes she was surprised to see his pupils dilating, his cheeks reddening in a blush even as he glanced away, unable to meet her eyes.

She suddenly became very aware of a dozen little things; of their proximity to each other, of the warmth of Malcolm's skin beneath her palms, the way he'd leaned into her touch slightly rather than pulling away as she'd expected. The clinical part of her brain that had been engaged when she'd first examined him no longer seemed to be functioning and she found herself noticing different details, like the way his muscles moved beneath his skin and the dusting of hair across his chest and further down along his stomach.

She would have kept looking, but Malcolm began to sway on his feet then, drawing her back into the moment. She moved her hands from his chest to his shoulders, steadying him.

"All right, time for you to lay down. Do you want to change?" she asked, covering up her embarrassment and whatever else it was she'd been feeling just then with her usual, no nonsense work persona.

Malcolm's gaze was a little too shrewd for her liking, and she knew he saw through her completely, but he just nodded.

"Yeah, give me a second."

He grabbed some clothes from the dresser, then made his way slowly to the bathroom.

Dani let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as soon as the bathroom door closed between them.

"What just happened?" she muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

She distracted herself by pulling back the sheets on Malcolm's bed, preparing his restraints so he could easily slip into them.

It didn't take him long in the bathroom, and he came out dressed in soft looking pants and shirt. He looked wrecked, completely exhausted and ready to fall asleep on his feet.

They didn't say anything as she helped him into bed, into his restraints. She thought he may have been asleep before she'd even finished securing the straps around his wrists.

Whatever had passed between them, whatever had prompted it, they could examine it in the morning. She wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
